Heartbroken Can you fix me?
by Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov
Summary: Rose is a Moroi, an Ozera,Christian sister Rose and Dimitri are dating secretly When Rose went to practice one day nothing was set up. Dimitri told Rose that he was going to go guard her Aunt and live with her. I don't own VA Richelle Mead does I own PLOT
1. Chapter 1 Finding Love

**I don't Own the Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does but if I did I would keep Adrian,Christian, and Dimitri

* * *

**

**Prologue – **He looked at me with a worried face. "How could he just leave me for my aunt?" I shouted venting out all my feelings. Adrian hugged me close "I don't know how someone would be so stupid to let you go Rose really I don't know" he whispered hugging me close. My brother was with Lissa right now so I didn't have anyone to talk to except Adrian and I didn't mind he was always there for me. I looked up at him but I don't know what happened a few minutes ago I was crying in Adrian's arms then before I knew it I kiss him and he kiss me right back, everything about Dimitri and everyone was gone it was just me and Adrian. We pulled back and he smiled at me "Wow that was something" he said and that was the start of mine and Adrian's relationship…

**~1 week before~ **

I walked into practice on time this time to find Dimitri sitting on the ground reading his western book. "What's up Comrade you going to let me skip practice today?" I asked noticing he didn't have anything out. "Yes you could say that Rose" he said looking at me "Go ahead" I said slowly. "Well I'm leaving the academy to go to Russia to guard your aunt Tasha" he said. I looked at him and froze "Your leaving my for my AUNT!" I shouted and he nodded carefully. I ran out of the room with him calling my name. I ran into Adrian first and we talking outside and he just listened never interrupting. Then I was walking to my dorm and Lissa found me and got me to talk to her. I sighed walking into my room I fell asleep crying.

I woke up to a knock on my door I groaned and looked at the time it was 5:00am. They knocked again _they'll get bored soon enough and leave_, I thought trying to go back to sleep. They knocked again and again. "Ugh you better have a good reason for waking me up at this time!" I shouted and got out of bed to find Christian at my door "What do you want I was sleeping!" I shouted at him. "Hey sis come on we have to say bye to Aunt Tasha" he said pulling my arm. I grabbed my sweatshirt and followed him. I had to say bye to Aunt Tasha but I didn't have to say bye to Dimitri. When we got there Aunt Tasha was in tears. She pulled me and Christian into a hug "I'm going to miss you both but just so you know I am coming back for Christmas break" she whispered into our ears. "I love you Aunt Tasha, have a safe trip and call us when you get home" I said and hugged her tightly. She nodded and said bye to us getting in the car. "Good-bye Guardian Belikov have a safe trip" I said and smiled at him. Christian said the same thing and took my hand walking me back to my dorm. "Night Fire Fly I'll see you when I wake up tomorrow" I said and smiled and fell asleep.

I was dreaming and it was something I recognized right away. It was one of Adrian's dreams "Adrian I know you're here!" I shouted walking around. I found him sitting on a bench with a rose in his hand. "A rose for my Rose" he said giving it to me. I rolled my eyes "You're so cheesy" I said sitting next to him taking the rose. He smiled and took my hand "How are you holding up?" he ask I smiled he cared so much about me "I'm fine now, but I do wish that you would teach me how to dream walk! I already know how to charm things and heal and read auras but I can't dream walk and you refuse to teacher me!" I said pouting. He chuckled "Yea because Rose you have to teach me how to charm things since Lissa is already teaching me how to heal" He said and put his arm around me. I sighed "Fine meet me at the library tomorrow after school and bring a whole bunch of silver jewelry and tell Lissa to come to, I might as well teach her and tell her to bring Christian he will be are tester" I said and laughed it felt good.

He nodded and smiled as he changed the dream and we were on the beach. I looked down and saw I was in a zebra swimsuit **(Picture on Profile). **I sighed, "Adrian…" I warned and he chuckled and changed me into a strapless blue dress **(Pic on Profile). ** I smiled at him and sat in the sand. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I didn't shrug it off "I'm so scared" I said all of a sudden. He looked at me with a confused look "About what?" I looked at him and sighed "About marrying someone who I don't know I have to marry a person with enough Ozera blood to carry on the blood line" I said and added "Lissa is marrying my brother which is a win, win for both of them but I am being forced to marry someone to I don't even know!" I said quickly looking at Adrian. "Well…." Adrian said to me "Go ahead tell me" I said "Ok well…"

**Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it this is my first story so hopefully it was good, so can you guys review and stuff and I will try and post the next part soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 Guardian!

**Oh Ya if you haven't figured it out yet Rose is a spirit user like Lissa and Adrian.

* * *

**

"Ok well I went to the doctor to test my blood and I found out I have enough Ozera blood in me to carry on the line" he said looking at my thinking I would yell at him for not telling me sooner. I smiled and tackled him in a hug. "Adrian! You're going to be the one I'm going to marry! At least I know you it does better than marrying someone I don't even know" I said and hugged him tight. Then it happened I kiss him again and he kissed back it started to fade "Adrian!" I shouted "You're waking up my dear Rose"He said as the dream faded and I woke up.

**7 weeks later**

"I'll see you in the library with Lissa and Christian" he said as the dream faded Iwoke up"Wow I think I might just love Adrian Ivashkov" I whispered getting out of bed and taking a shower. I walked to my closet trying to find something to wear I quickly found something that I would be comfy in **(Pic on Profile)** I didn't think I would be going outside today and if we were I would change. I yawned walking to the cafeteria grabbing a donut and coke. I wasn't a very healthy eater but hey I never was.

I walked slowly to the livery taking my time I always hated teaching people things but hey it was for Liss and Adrian. I got there to see everyone talking Eddie and Mason were with us too. Liss and I were friends with Eddie and Mason since we were little, they stopped us from hurting ourselves trying to fight the teacher who was trying to make us spell Rosemarie Ozera &Vasilisa Dragomir when your 5 years old. Yeah right I could barley spell the word you when I was five. I threw a huge fit and ended up throwing a dictionary at the teacher, for a Moroi I was pretty strong and since I was in training so I could learn to protect myself it made me even stronger now. "Hey guys" I said as they all jumped, they looked at me "Sorry Rosie we didn't see you" my brother said. "Yeah that's because I'm a ninja fire fly" I said and smiled sitting down next to Adrian. Adrian and Liss poured a bunch of silver jewelry on the table I smiled and showed them how to do it. Liss got it on her 4th try while it took Adrian a little long on his 20th try it finally worked.

We all laughed as we looked at the time, it was lunch time already. To prove my point my stomach growled loudly. I smiled and laughed and got up with everyone. We walked to lunch and I held Adrian's hand Liss looked at me with a –what's going on- look. I gave her –I'll tell you later- look. She nodded and we got lunch, I got two slices of pizza, three donuts and a root beer, while Lissa got a salad and water. "Heath freak" I mumbled walking past her sitting at our usually table. Everyone laughed. Christian had 2 slices of pizza and a mountain dew, Mason and Eddie got 3 slices of pizza, fries, 2 donuts, and coke, and lastly Adrian had Chinese food….WAIT how did he get Chinese food they don't serve that here. I think everyone realized what I realized at the same time because we all said "Adrian where did you get that Chinese Food" he looked at us and laughed "I ordered it what else" he said eating it. I ate my donuts and gave him my puppy dog eyes "Can I have some please Adrian" I said pouting. He sighed "Here you go Rosie" he said and gave me his fried rice. I smiled and dug in. When the bell rang we all had free time since it was a Saturday. "You guys want to go to the park?" I asked randomly. They all looked at me and shrugged "Sure" they all said and we got up "Let me change" Lissa and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed walking away to change leaving the guys there waiting. I walked and changed into jeans and a new shirt it was still nice to go without a sweat shirt or jacket but you had to wear jeans or you would freeze

. Lissa and I walked downstairs to meet the guys "So R spill" I knew she meant about Adrian I sighed. "Well he dreamed walked into my dream after Dimitri and Tasha left and cheered my up and well we kissed" "Wait what does Dimitri have to do with this" "Didn't I tell you already" I said thinking I did "No you didn't" she said looking at my wanting me to continued to talk. "Oh I must have told Christian well I had a thing with Dimitri" I said as her eyes widened. "Wow" she said and motioned for me to continue "Ok so I kissed Adrian after I found out that I will be marrying him instead of someone I don't know" Lissa looked at me with a confused look. "Well he got his blood tested and it showed he has enough Ozera blood to carry on the line!" I said and smiled. Lissa squealed and hugged me. We got to the boys and Adrian took my hand and Christian glared at him "Tell him for me" I whispered in Lissa's ear. Lissa whispered the information I gave her into Christian's ear and his eyes widened and he glared at Adrian even move "Why do you hate him fire fly god it's not like her can hurt me and if he does I can beat him up" I said and smiled "But you wouldn't want to hurt my pretty face would you" Adrian said looking at me as we walked to the park. I looked at him "I would only hurt you if I HAVE to only if I HAVE to" I said and smiled as we got there me and Lissa ran to the swings. We swung so high we could see everything.

My phone rang and I picked it up "Ello?" I asked trying to stay on the swing. "Hey Rose it's Aunt Tasha just to tell you we're coming back to tell you and Christian some news" she said. "Ok well see you guys when?" I asked putting it on speaker. "Me and Dimitri are landing tonight we'll see you around 9" she asked. "Ok bye Aunt Tasha!" I said and hung up I really wanted to see Aunt Tasha but I didn't want to see Dimitri. I yawned as I got of the swing and leaned on Adrian. 

**(9:00pm meeting Tasha and Dimitri for dinner)**

Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and I were waiting at the dinner table. Adrian had his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder looking at the menu. Tasha and Dimitri finally showed up I didn't look at Dimitri but I know he was glaring at Adrian's arm wrapped around my waist. "So Aunt Tasha what's the new?" I asked her looking up, "Yeah Aunt Tasha what is the news you wanted to tell us" Christian said as I stuck my tongue out at him "I basically just said that!" "Well Rose I just wanted to tell you that…."

* * *

**Cliff hanger, I just felt like stopping right here I don't know why was it a good place to stop? Well review and I will write the next part soon... Peace Out Kristina**


	3. Chapter 3 Gifts

**Ok So here is Chapter 3 it might take me a while to write the next Chapters because I have school work and after school stuff so forgive me!**

* * *

"Well Rose I wanted to tell you that Dimitri isn't going to be my Guardian anymore but is now going to be your Guardian" Tasha said looking at me. Everyone looked at her dropping whatever they were holding. They couldn't believe what she just said after all I went through with him; Dimitri is going to become my Guardian.

"What?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yeah…what?" Christian said after me.

"Dimitri is going to start Guarding Rose once she graduates and becomes married to someone with enough Ozera blood to keep the line going." Tasha said sitting down next to Dimitri.

We all went silent Adrian still had his hand in mine. A waitress came up to us asking for our orders. I had some Spaghetti & Meatballs and a Root Beer, Adrian had a Steak with a Russian Vodka, Lissa had a Cesar salad with Sprite, Christian had a Lobster with Coke, Aunt Tasha had Chicken Alfaro with Wine, and Dimitri had Steak too with a Beer.

"So when does he start guarding me" I asked waiting for the food and drinks to come out.

"When I leave Dimitri is going to stay and become your mentor once again and still guard you" Aunt Tasha said

"Oh ok so that means I have to get up in the morning and train and train in the afternoon again too?" I asked curious

"Haven't you been doing that?" Aunt Tasha asked me tilting her head.

I shook my head "No Alberta only makes me practice in the morning not the afternoon but I would rather it be in the afternoon then me waking up extra early to go train" I muttered the last part

"Oh ok then yes you will be starting up your normal practices just like they were before Dimitri left with me" Aunt Tasha said as out food came.

When it was time to go we all got up hugging each other saying good bye. I yawned walking with Adrian to my dorm; he held my hand tightly smiling. When we got there I unlocked the door stepping inside with him. "Night Adrian" I said kissing him on the lips. I smiled as I led him out. "Meet me in my dreams" I whispered closing the door softly walking up grabbing clothes going into the shower. I took a shower getting change into my favorite pajamas **(Pic on Profile)**. I yawned laying into my bed before I knew it I was asleep.

**Dream**

"Adrian!" I called looking around we were in a garden, it was so beautiful. I walked around looking for Adrian. I sat under a tree and soon after hands covered my eyes

"Guess who" the voice said

"James Bond?" I asked giggling.

"No guess again" the voice asked not moving

"The OH so fabulous Adrian Ivashkov" I said turning around kissing him on the lips.

"Correct" Adrian said kissing me

"Where are we Adrian?" I asked as he sat down I sat in his lap.

"Oh we are at my grandmother's garden my dear" he said kissing my forehead.

"Oh really it's so pretty" I said looking around

"Yes it is and Rose would you like to play a game?" he asked me

I nodded I didn't know what to expect since this was Adrian we're talking about.

"Ok it's just asking questions getting to know each other." He said taking my hand "Me first, when did you first fall in love with me?" He asked taking my hands.

"Hm that would have to be when you were there to comfort me when Dimitri left me" I said and smiled adding "So when did you first fall in love with me?"

"That is easy when I first saw you at the Ski Lodge you looked so beautiful that day I knew you were the one" he said kissing me.

"Aw Ok my turn, what is one wish you wish for" I asked looking up at him

"That's even easier to be with you forever and you being the mother of my kids" he said and smirked "How about you"

"Oh easy being with you forever and living a happily ever after fairy tale ending" I said

"That's so not like you but ok my question is will you be my girlfriend?" he said taking out a box.

I opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace ever **(Pic on Profile). **I looked up at him and he looked so hopeful and happy. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Adrian" I said as he picked me up spinning me around. I laughed as he set me down he put the necklace around my neck it fit perfectly.

"I love you so much" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered as the dream started to fade. "Adrian.." I whispered

"Don't worry you'll see me soon Rosie but the necklace will be there once you wake don't worry I hope I see you wear it at breakfast." He said as the dream faded.

**End of Dream**

I woke up yawning I stretched as my hands touched a box. I opened it and saw in the back were some words _Te iubesc_. I sighed not knowing what is said I put it on I'd ask Adrian later. I walked to my closet trying to find some clothes to wear. I took a quick shower straightening my hair and putting on some light make up, I got dressed in something warm since it was almost December and it would almost snow **(Pic on Profile). **I walked out of my room walking to breakfast I saw everyone at the table. I grabbed a plate getting donuts, eggs, sausages, and pancakes; I sat down next to Adrian.

"So Rosie we heard Belikov is going to guard you when you graduate" Mason said as I sat down.

I nodded "Yea its true it sucks that means you or Eddie won't guard me and don't call me Rosie" I said eating my donuts. Mason and Eddie nodded.

"We probably might guard Lissa or Christian" Eddie said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded "Yea that would be awesome then the group can stay together".

Everyone nodded. "So Adrian what does _Te iubesc _mean?" I asked him as everyone stared.

"Well my dear Rose it means….

* * *

**Cliff Hanger I bet most of you can figure out what Te iubesc means. Well Review and I will try and write soon. **** Kristina **


	4. Chapter 4 Unicorns

SUPER SORRY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND GOT PILED WITH HOMEWORK AFTER BEING SICK FOR A WEEK I'LL TRY AND WRITE SOONER!

* * *

"Well my dear Rose it means I love you in Romanian" he said and kissed me. Everyone 'awed'. I smiled and giggled.

"Well in that case _Te iubesc_" I said and laughed with everyone on my fail to try and speak Romanian. I looked out the window in the lunch room/dining room. It was snowing "SNOW!" I shouted causing everyone to look out the window. Everyone was smiling and started talking about playing in the snow later. I looked at everyone sitting with me and Lissa and got a smile on my face. "Come on lets go play in the snow!" I shouted and dragged Adrian outside with me.

"My dear Rose you are crazy but I love you" Adrian said as Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Mason got outside.

I laughed and made a snowball and threw it at Christian "I already knew I was crazy" I said as Christian melted the snowball before it reached him. "No fair fire bud" I said pouting I make a really big snowball when Christian was distracted by Lissa and threw it at him. The snowball hit him in the face I burst out laughing but got pounded in the face with a snowball thrown by Mason. I growled and laughed as we got into two teams me as on captain and Mason as the other.

* * *

**TEAMS-**

My team~ Rose (me duh), Adrian, and Lissa

Mason's Team~ Mason (again duh, Christian, and Eddie

* * *

We started to make our forts to block snowballs. "No using magic!" I shouted starting to make a little area to hold all our snowballs and so that Mason, Eddie, or Christian couldn't steal them. While Adrian and Lissa made the very awesome fort I made all the snow balls. I saw Mason making their snowballs but they were rolling everywhere. I giggled setting all the snowballs in the little holder I made. "READY! SET! GO!" I shouted and the war was on. We were throwing snowballs left and right. I threw on and I heard someone yell.

"ROSE!" the voice I knew too well shouted.

"Yes comrade?" I asked coming up from behind the fort.

"Why aren't you in class" he asked and looked around "Wait why aren't _any _of you in class?" he asked looking at all of us.

"Well… you see we wanted a snow day and well—wait why do I have to explain myself to you your not Tasha your just my 'mentor/ guardian" I said and smirked leaning on Adrian. He wrapped my arms around me smiling.

"Yes well as your mentor you should be in classes so you can pass!" he said dragging us all back to our classes. I kissed Adrian goodbye as I walked into one of my classes with Lissa. We sat in class passing notes.

* * *

(**Bold Lissa **_Italics Rose _Normal-What it really meands)

_Hey Liss_

**Hey Rose what up that you couldn't wait to tell me after class and had to write me a note**

_Well I was wondering if we were going shopping later and guess what?_

**Yeah for the ball after our last class were meeting Adrian and the guys outside and WHAT WHAT WHAT!**

_I saw a unicorn today but I accidently killed it_

Lol no really I am in love with Adrian

**OMG REALLY I AM SOO PROUD OF YOU DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF IT?**

Omg really I am soo happy for you and that you got over Dimitri so fast

_Ya I'll show you after class it is sooo cool_

Ya I know right I am so surprised that I got over him so fast but that's because of Adrian.

* * *

While I was passing the note to Lissa the teacher took it and started to read it. Once she finished she looked at me "YOU KILLED A UNICORN HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted and threw the note at me.

"Ya I did you want to see the picture?" I asked getting out my phone.

"NO DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted as the bell rang for lunch. Lissa and I ran out of the classroom laughing.

"Omg I can't believe she yelled at you" Lissa said laughing

"I know right" I said laughing so hard my sides started to hurt. We got in line for lunch. I got pizza with fries and a donut with a root beer. Liss got a pizza with a salad and water. We got to the table still laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked us

"Well you know the teacher Liss and I have for elements class?" I asked him. He nodded showing me to go on. "Well we were passing notes and we were talking about unicorns and how I ran over on, which was so fake I was just telling her something but in our own language and the teacher read the note and started yelling at me saying things like 'how could you kill a unicorns and stuff' and I asked her if she wanted to see a picture of it and she yelled 'NO DON'T YOU DARE!' and then the bell rang and we laughed and here we are" I said and giggled. Everyone burst out laughing and I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

"I love you Rose" Adrian whispered into my ear and sat down "What are you all laughing about?" he asked and we just kept laughing. Once we stopped I retold the story to Adrian and after a while he burst out laughing. We all joined him as a guardian walked up to us telling us classes have been canceled. We weren't even told why but we all just shrugged. "Snowball fight?" I asked everyone and they all nodded. We all ran outside and I lay in the snow making a snow angel. Soon Lissa and Adrian and Eddie and Mason were lying with me. We all made snow angels and when we got up all out hand were connected. I laughed as we started to remake out forts we heard…

* * *

To Be Continued I will try and updates by tomorrow or Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5 Stakes, Snowballs, Hide!

**Hey everyone I said I was gonna write soon but I kind of forgot what I was going to write but I remembered again so here it is!**

**Oh and I own Nothing! Even though I wish I did I would take Adrian and Dimitri and Christian and Eddie and Mason if I own VA but Richelle Mead does sadly…**

**

* * *

**I laughed as we started to remake out forts I heard a sound coming from the east side of the woods. I looked at Eddie and Mason they nodded to me.

"Be right back you guys" I said to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian.

"Ok Rose" I heard Lissa say. Eddie, Mason, and I started to walk to the east side of the woods where we heard the noise. We finally got there and saw a stake on the ground by where the wards are.

"Oh that's not good" I heard Mason say.

"Someone might have broken the wards Rose call Belikov" Eddie told me as I just stared at the stake. Strigoi must have had human work for them and break the wards. "ROSE!" I heard Eddie shout

"What?" I asked coming back to the real world.

"Call Belikov" Eddie said again.

I nodded and got my phone calling Dimitri "Come on Comrade pick up" I said into the phone tapping my foot.

"Belikov" I heard Dimitri say in his official guardian voice

"Dimitri it's Rose we have a problem"

"Roza what is it what happened?"

"Umm well we found a stake by where the wards would be" I said and heard Dimitri stop breathing for a second

"Where are you?"

"Umm well you know where you found us this morning when we were ditching class?" I asked sitting down on a log Mason and Eddie sat on either side of me.

"Yes I remember where that is and?"

"Yeah well got to the east woods by there you should hear Mason, Eddie, and me" I said looking up at the sky.

"Ok stay there and don't touch anything Alberta and I will be there soon" Dimitri said and hung up.

I sighed "Dimitri and Alberta will be here soon they said not to touch anything" Eddie and Mason nodded getting up and searched the area to see if there were anymore Strigoi. "Guys you don't have to do that I can take care of myself" I said getting up

"We know you can take care of yourself Rose but your still a Moroi so we have to keep you safe" Mason said still looking around with Eddie

"Yeah well I do attend your guys' combat class when I have time" I said to them rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well we still worry about you" Eddie said as we heard footsteps

"They're here" I heard Mason say getting up.

"Rose Eddie Mason!" I heard Alberta and Dimitri yell

"We're over here guys!" I shouted jumping up and down

"Ok where did you guys find the stake?" Alberta asked us. We didn't talk we just all pointed to the stake laying on the ground. "Ok I don't know if the wards are broken but just in case I will go tell them to put new ones up right away Dimitri can you put on some gloves and put the stake into a bag and bring it to the researching place?"

"Yeah go put the wards back up Alberta I can handle it" Dimitri said putting on some gloves. Alberta walked away and Mason, Eddie, and I just stood there watching Dimitri like hawks. "Why don't you guys go back to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian" Dimitri said turning to us. We nodded and walked off back to our friends who were still building the forts. I sighed then all of a sudden a snowball smacked me in the face.

"WHO JUST DID THAT?" I screamed wiping the snow off my face. I glared at Lissa, Christian and Adrian. Lissa looked completely innocent I know she wouldn't do that to me. So I glared at Christian but somehow knew it wasn't him so I looked at Adrian and tackled him down into the snow.

"How did you know it was me?" Adrian asked as I tackled him down.

"I didn't I guessed but you just told me" I said and got a big snowball and threw it at his face. "Karma sucks doesn't it" I told Adrian sweetly. Everyone but Adrian was laughing like crazy. Then all of a sudden a big pile of snow covered me head to toe. "YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. DO. THAT" I said slowly looking at Adrian with a glared.

"Aw come here Rosie Posie" Adrian said having his arm open in a hug. I laughed running to them and hugged him close. I waved for Eddie and Mason to get the snow pile they had ready.

"Thank you Adrian I'm much better now" I said and kissed him

"Anything for you Rose" Adrian said kissing me back.

I pulled back slightly "NOW!" I shouted and ran back

"Huh?" Adrian asked just as snow landed on him. That is what happened that started a hung war of snowballs. When we all started to get hungry well when _I _started to get hungry we all went inside. I shivered as we got inside I felt arms go around me keeping me warm.

"I'm going to go change" Lissa and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed I swear we could read each other's mind and finish each other's sentences. The guys all nodded and went to go get food I walked to my door humming a random song and Lissa went to her dorm to go get changed. I walked out of the door ready to go to dinner. **(Pictures of both outfits on the page) **I walked out and caught up with Lissa. "Hey cute outfit" she said to me and laughed when she saw my phone wallpaper. It said **I DON'T GET OUT OF BED FOR LESS THAN $10,000 A DAY.** I laughed and nodded as we got to the dining hall Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Mason were already there with food. I sat down and Adrian gave me a plate filled with donuts and pizza and a bunch of other stuff on it.

"Hey Rose you finally decide to join the emo (And I mean no offense to anyone who is emo)/dark side" Christian asked giving some food to Lissa.

"No I didn't Fire Crotch I just like this outfit and why would I join the dark side even if you have cookies I am still too bright and happy to join your little dark side and emo club" I said eating a donut cheerfully.

"Fine fine don't join then you won't get any cookies then" he said and ate a cookie "I made it myself" he added after he finished

"Why would I eat a cookie made by you?" I asked leaning on Adrian "You might have poisoned it"

"Why would I try to kill you, you might be an annoying little sister but I don't hate you that much to kill you"

"Well you never know you are on the dark side after all you could turn on me any second now" I said as Adrian leaned on my head.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you want to believe at least I'm not a shortie" Christian said looked at me. I might be about 5'7 but my height is perfect for Adrian's 6'4 frame…Everyone looked at Christian like he had just lost his mind. I glared at him, everyone was frozen waiting for me to snap at him and pounce on him but I never did…

"Rose are you ok?" Eddie and Mason asked at the same time.

I nodded slightly "Yeah I'm fine" I said trying not to pounce at him because I knew that I could hurt him very badly.

"You sure you're ok?" Eddie asked looking at me in the eyes and inspecting me.

"Yeah I'm fine Eddie" I said and glared at Christian. I felt Adrian wrap his arms around me.

"You sure you're ok Rose because I know you and I know that you would have pounced on Christian by now and started to rip him to pieces and Mason and Eddie would have to pull you off him or they would have to get Belikov" he whispered into my ear softly. I just nodded thinking _I'm fine for now but when Eddie and Mason leave and no one who is strong enough to take me off of Christian I will pounce on him. _

When the bell rang to signal that dinner ended everyone said bye. Eddie and Mason went to the Dhampir dorms while Adrian went to the guest rooms and Lissa, Christian, and I went to the Moroi dorms. Once we were out of sight from Eddie and Mason I pounced on Christian.

"ROSE!" I heard Lissa shout I ignored her and looked at Christian on the ground.

"No one I mean no one calls me short ok you might be my older brother but you have no right to call me short I have seen people who are older than me who might be only 5 ft tall ok so just shut up!" I shouted at him. Christian just looked at me shocked when I got up I offered him a hand. What he said next surprised me.

"Ok."

"Ok? Ok what?" I asked confused.

"Ok I'll stop making fun of your height your right I have no right to make fun of your height just because you're my little sister" he said and smiled at me. I just stood there amazed. Then the next thing that happened I had no control over… I hugged him. I hugged Christian, my older brother. **(I don't know about you guys but I think it's just a touching moment ok back to the story)**

"Awwww" I heard in the background I turned around to see Eddie, Mason, Adrian, and Lissa there staring at us I already knew Lissa was there but where did everyone come from.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" I asked them pulling away from Christian my Rose Ozera attitude coming back.

"Well we just wanted to come and check up on you and Christian because we kind of guessed that you would pounce on him once you were alone" Adrian said smirking. I rolled my eyes yawning.

"Ok guys come on lets go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Lissa said turning to all of us.

"A big day what's happening tomorrow?" I asked tilting my head.

"Of course you would have forgotten Rose, remember the school is having a dance tomorrow?" Lissa asked looking at me with a –how could you forget- look

I just shrugged "I guess I just forgot but whatever you're helping me get ready right?" I asked her giving me puppy eyes.

She sighed and shook her head "Yes Rose I am helping you get ready and did you hear we might be getting some new students tomorrow too!" **(Will have a form at the end of this story I will only chose a few people maybe about 3 or 4)**

"Oh yippee" Christian and I said in a sarcastic tone. We looked at each other and laughed. Adrian chuckled and walked to me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Goodnight Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian" I said and gave Adrian a peck walking back to my dorm.

"Night Rose see you tomorrow!" I heard them shout to me. I waved closing the door that lead to the hall leading to my dorm. I tucked myself into bed and sighed I really didn't want to go tomorrow but whatever I would still go besides Adrian would be there. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep. I looked around and I was on a beach with white sand and palm tree everywhere it was one of Adrian's dreams and I knew it.

"_Adrian!" I shouted looked around. I felt someone kiss the top of my head and when I turned around I met those emerald green eyes I loved so much. If I ever have kids with Adrian I hope they get his eyes, I really wouldn't mind if they got mine but eh it would be great if they had his. _

"_Rose my love how are you?" he asked me causally _

"_Fine… but what's up?" I asked looking at him with a curious look_

"_Well… I won't be able to escort you to the dance tomorrow" he said looking down at his feet._

"_Why?" I asked sadly but tried to hide it._

"_Well your Aunt Tasha is going to be there and well she wants you to meet the guy you're going to marry once you graduate and well that's me she thinks that you don't know it's me yet so she wants to surprise you you'll be getting a note soon when you wake up tell you to meet someone tomorrow at a certain time at the gazebo I think" Adrian said looking at me. I smiled and hugged him tightly. _

"_Yay I will finally get to meet the guy I'm going to marry and get rid of you" I said teasing him_

"_Oh if that's how it is" he said and picked me up carrying me towards the water. _

"_No Adrian don't do it I swear if you drop me in that water you better run when I wake up!" I shouted swinging my legs. "Put me down this instant!" I shouted _

"_You want me to put you down right?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy._

"_YES put me down now!" I shouted and all of a sudden I was in the water. I screamed "You better run when I wake up Ivashkov!" I shouted as he ran away. The dream started to fade away. When I wake up Adrian is going to get it! I thought as I woke up from the dream…_

I woke up getting dressed in white sweats that said **Rose Ozera** on the left leg and on the right leg it said **Don't Mess with Me **in red, Lissa had them made personally for me, and a black lace tank top and white Areopostale sweatshirt since we had no classes today I really didn't think I would have practice so I didn't set my alarm. I only wore sweat because I knew that Lissa would make me help her chose a dress and get her ready and then make me change and get me ready. I walked to the dining hall tired. I saw everyone already there I swear no one wakes me up, _they're probably scared to wake me up _I thought laughing. I walked to the table to see a tray already there for me. I smiled at Adrian.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet mister" I said to him eating my foot

"What did you do Adrian?" Lissa asked looking at him

"Well… I-"he started but I cut him off

"He came into my dream and threw me into the water!" I shouted and kept eating my food. Eddie and Mason just looked at him and burst out laughing. I glared at them and it shut them up. We were all joking around talking about the dance and everything. When the front door opened and I heard the most annoying voice ever I use to like this voice but now I just hated it especially when it was in _that _tone, "ROSE!" I heard the one voice I could never confuse shout for me. "Hide ME!" I whispered to my friends. They nodded and pushed me under the table covering me up with a table cloth they had that was big enough to cover me. "Where is Rose?" The voice said again. "What do you want…"

* * *

**Ok that's it for now but I have a perfect idea already I just need people to fill out a form and I will chose people and say who wins in a Authors Note or in the beginning of Chapter 6**

**Form-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Personality-**

**Related to- (Like how they fit into the story)**

**Looks- (Describe) **

**Thanks! And for the how they relate like their role like I'm having my person that I'm adding be like Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway's daughter like the role of Rose but Abe and Janine are together and their kid has Abe's last name. Ok thanks and review! ~Kristina**


	6. New Kids AN

**New Kids**

* * *

_**(MY CHARACTERS)**_

**Name- ****Kristina Mazur**

**Age-**** 17**

**Species-**** Dhampir (Shadow Kissed)**

**Personality-**** Smart Mouth, Sarcastic, Leader, Impulsive, Quick- witted, Strong, Like Abe and Janine's personality mix together**

**Related to- ****Kristina is Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway's daughter and she is weirdly best friends with an Ivashkov, Arianna, she is also bonded to Arianna, because she died when Arianna and she went swimming in a lake and her foot got stuck on something and she drowned… Also she is the best fighting besides Rose at the academy. Her parents are going to get her assigned to Arianna when she graduates…**

**Looks- ****Somewhat tall about 5'5, she has light tan skin and dark brown hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes. People say she looks like Lucy Hale but with darker and longer hair and slightly tanner skin with brown eyes but she has the same face structure. Guys always compliment her and say she beautiful she just says thanks. She can always be seen with some blue or black on. Also she always wears her necklace that her parents gave to her when she was a baby - ****..com/230000/237200/237228/products/-!book%20of%20love%20locket%**

**Name-**** Arianna Ivashkov **

**Age-**** 17**

**Species-**** Moroi (Spirit User)**

**Personality-**** Leader, Impulsive, Sarcastic, Lot like Adrian, Bubbly**

**Related to-**** She is a Spirit user like Adrian, Lissa, and Rose, but she can also use fire, earth, water, and fire…but it takes up a lot of energy out of her. She is bonded to her best friend Kristina…Because when Abe came to visit her parents he brought Rose and her mother. The two girls went swimming and Rose's foot got stuck on something and she drowned. Adrianna or Anna for short found Rose and healed her without knowing… they were best friends since and now are forced to go to the academy for their reckless behavior. Also she is Adrian's cousin and they are very close.**

**Looks-**** She has chestnut hair with some dark brown highlights. She has the Ivashkov emerald eyes that everyone adores. She is popular but not in a snotty way she popular because of her bubbly personality. She can be found wearing bright colors. Also you can find her wearing a necklace her parents gave her when she was a child-****.com/productimages/psy258932_b_?01AD=3uoa-GG-&01RI=BEB7840C5AB6BAA&01NA** **. She also is about 5'3-5'6. She is very beautiful everyone loves her and always comes to her for fashion advice because she has a wonderful fashion sense.

* * *

**

VAgirlalltheway's Character

**Name-**** Simara Badica**

**Age-**** 17**

**Species-**** Moroi (Specializes in all elements)**

**Personality-**** She is kind but has a short temper, cocky, funny, drama queen, can be too excited sometimes.**

**Related to-****She is a new student at the school that every1 is interested in. she keeps to herself, but soon finds herself fitting in with rose and the gang. Like Rose she trains with Dhamphirs. He spirit powers are the same as Lissa, Adrian, and Rose, but she can also use telekinesis. She specializes in all the elements but no one knows that she can use them all she keeps it a secret. The boy that likes her looks like Ian Somerhalder**

**Looks-****She is beautiful/stunning. Every single guy is attracted to her (not necessarily a crush but they know she is beautiful, a lot of the girls envy her. She looks like Adriana Lima but a paler complexion. She has dark brown hair that comes to her mid back and has piercing green eyes. She looks like a Moroi but is built like a Dhampir.

* * *

**

AliceNadeshiko's Characters

**Name- Krisie Ozera**

**Age- 17**

**Species- Moroi (Spirit user)**

**Personality- Happy going, Sad, Like Christian, Spicy, Strong, independent. Smart, and like rose.**

**Related to- Christian's twin sister, their parents hid her so that she can be safe. She's a spirit user that can manipulate spirit to create things, like flames or darkness. She comes to into the story, because she wants to meet Rose, her hero. She is a transfer , because like rose she is a Guardian in training, because they don't know that Krisie is a Moroi, or that she's an Ozera. She goes by the name Krisie Spirit.**

**Looks- She has black hair and blue eyes. Also she is tall but not as tall as Christian. She looks like a Moroi but is built like a Dhampir, so it helps when she wants people to think she is a Dhampir.**

**Name- ****Lucien Ivashkov**

**Age- ****17**

**Species- ****Moroi-Fire User**

**Personality- ****Happy, Cheerful, Nice, Sweet, But Has a mean side to anyone who is mean to Krisie, He also has a jealous side for anyone that either likes Krisie or gets too close to her. Though is a really nice person if you get to know him. **

**Related to- **** Related to Adrian, he's his youngest brother. He has a huge crush on Krisie but she doesn't know, because she's too dense to notice, so he in her eye's is a best friend. (Eventually Krisie does develop feelings for him though)**

**Looks- ****Jet black hair with bright green eyes. Is very strong but not strong like a Dhampir like strong how Adrian is. He works out a lot to keep in shape.

* * *

**

1Deidaras0Gal1's Character

**Name-**** Viktoria Belikov **

**Age-**** 15**

**Species-**** Dhampir **

**Personality-**** Down to earth, evil when she has to be, tomboyish but sometimes girly, violent, outgoing, bold**

**Related to-**** Is Dimitri's Younger Sister, Is good friends with Rose and wishes to be Rose's guardian one day**

**Looks-**** Mid back length golden brown hair, 5'2", looks like she is 18, is somewhat tan but normally pale, has ice blue eyes and her hair has matching blue tips. She can also be seen dressed in somewhat gothic punk clothing. Like this - ****./cart/images/punk_**

**

* * *

**

THAT'S IT! I MIGHT ADD MORE LATER IF YOU WANT INTO THE STORY JUST ASK ME AND FILL OUT THE FORM AND I WILL TRY AND ADD YOU IN

I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!


	7. More New Kids AN

**Sunayna4sho's Character **

**Name- ****Ariya Hathaway-Mazur  
****  
Age-17**

**Species- ****Dhampir but has some Moroi in her so not completely Dhampir but not  
completely Moroi either (shadow-kissed also)**

**Personality-**** Smart-**, sarcastic, bitchy, loving and sensitive but tries to  
hide, wild but has self control [sometimes], leader, protective of one's she  
loves, passionate about things she loves. she like art and music and to read**

**Related to-**** Is Kristina's Younger Siser, and is bonded with Simara Badica, new student catches everyone's eyes, her guy is a combo of Adrian and  
Christian :)**

**looks- ****looks like a younger version of Jana Kramer ****  
**  
**hot and sexy, every guy wants her, every girl wants to be her striking beautiful.**

**.?name=Jana%20Kramer****  
****

* * *

**

**TeamComrade11's Character **

**Name~ Ally Cooper ( Dragomir/ Ivashkov)**

**Age~ 17**

**Species~ Moroi Spirit User; She can heal, read minds, dream walk, uses  
telekinesis, read aura's, and she also has a high control over the other  
elements. She can conjure up them sometimes like fire which is how she killed  
her first Strigoi. But this comes with side effects and she cuts herself...**

**Personality~ She is nice, funny, shy, smart, sometimes ill-tempered...**

**Related to~ Ally is Lissa Dragomir's illegitimate sister so to speak. But technically she is both Adrian's and Lissa's sister because Adrian's mother had her with Lissa's father and then she was sent away. She has a crush on Mason and hopes that he will be her guardian one day even though she trains and is better than most guardians; she already has a molnija mark when a Strigoi killed her mother so she came to St. Vlad's to be with her  
sister since she is all she has left.**

**Looks~ Ally has pale blond hair that is the same color as Lissa's that comes  
down a little past mid back. It is naturally very straight and she also has  
emerald green eyes, Ivashkov eyes ;) Unlike many Moroi she has curves and is  
as respectively as curvy as Rose. She is very skinny but not as much as Lissa.  
Lot's of girls envy her but she tends to be a loner now that her mother  
died... until she meets the gang! Guys all like her but she brushes them off  
most of the time... She is a virgin and has never been in love with a guy

* * *

**

**DamselCausingDistress's Character**

**Name- Hope Ozera**

**Age- 16**

**Species- Moroi- Fire User**

**Personality- She is quiet, smart and not a very noticeable person, she has a  
short temper, and is fiercely loyal to her friends. her main hobbies are  
reading and drawing. And she does not handle alcohol very well.**

**Related to- Christian's cousin (whose parents also went Strigoi when she was a  
baby)  
Looks- she has black hair that hangs straight down to her lower back, but  
curls slightly at her neck. Her eyes are azure blue but turn an icy blue if  
she gets mad. Her wardrobe consists mainly of black jeans and T-shirts with  
witty comments and motifs (and a few cute ones).

* * *

Ok that's it everyone that's all I am excepting right now maybe when I am more into the story I will ask for more but for now I am just fine with what I have I just gotta figure out how to add some people in, I have a few ideas, but if anyone has any idea's for me I would appreciate it! Thanks, I'm working on Chap 6 right now so bear with my it might be posted by Monday or Tuesday! Bye ~Kristina **


	8. Chapter 6 Shit!

**Hello people of fanfiction! Lol I finally have time to update but it might take a while because well three words, I. Hate. School our Language Arts teacher is having us read a different book every 4 weeks and write a book report on it. Well here is the story and if you don't remember we left off with someone looking for Rosie.

* * *

**

"Where is Rose?" The voice said again.

"What do you want with Rose, Belikov?" I heard Adrian ask.

"Well Rose was supposed to be a practice to" I heard Dimitri said.

_What I was told that I didn't have practice today by Dimitri himself._ I thought to myself hearing Dimitri talk. Adrian kicked my shoulder it was my signal to come up. "What do you want Comrade?" I asked sitting next to Adrian

"Where were you this morning you were suppose to be at training!" he yelled at me

"You told me yesterday that I didn't have practice today!" I shouted at him making everyone flinch when they heard my yell.

"Yeah but I forgot to tell you that it was back on" He said and turned his back to me. "Make sure you're at practice after school" he added and left I heard him get a phone call. Eddie and Mason came up to the table with looks on their face's that said trouble.

"What did you guys find that makes it look like it will get you in trouble?" I questioned them curious

"We just heard Guardian Belikov talking to Alberta about an attack, and that they found a lead in a mall in Spokane" Mason explained to me.

"And…" I asked motioning for them to continue waiting, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa were listening too.

"And we could go" Mason said sitting down across from me

"Go where?" I asked, everyone but me seemed to know

"To Spokane" Mason said simply.

"Are you crazy!" (Lissa)

"She's a Moroi, a ROYAL Moroi!" (Eddie)

"You're not taking my baby sister with you!" (Christian)

"She could get kills, even with her training!" (Adrian)

"Are you crazy Mason? I can't even use a stake or know how to use one yet!" I shouted at him as everyone was talking to him at the same time "Besides what about the ball?" I asked trying to get him not to go.

"We could go after the ball, Rose, all of us, Eddie, Christian, You, and Me" Mason said looking at all of us.

"And leave Lissa and Adrian yeah right!"

"We can take them with us if you want but what can they do, compel them to death?"

"No we are not going, Mason, and that's final!" I shouted getting up walking away to Lissa's dorm so we could get ready, Lissa was quickly following me.

"She's right Mason, just let the guardians handle this" I heard Eddie say to Mason

"Well we all have to get ready so let's go" Christian said to all the guys and I heard them all go to their dorms to get ready.

"Come on, Rose, Mason won't stay mad at _you_ for long" Lissa said trying to cheer me up. I just nodded as we got to her dorm room my dress was there already I haven't seen it yet but I can't wait."Go take a shower Rose!" Lissa said pushing me to the bathroom. I got into the shower sighing, the hot water helped my body relax. I walked out in a robe and got pushed into a chair.

"Curled hair or straight hair?" Lissa asked me.

I had to think about it "Um curled" I mumbled closing my eyes before Lissa could tell me too. In about 2 hours Lissa was finished with me.

"Ok, Rose, open your eyes" she said. I opened them and WOW was that even me. I brought a hand up to my face and it was. "Ok ok go put on your dress! You have to help me too!" she shouted pushing me towards her closet. I unzipped the dress amazed it was a red dress. _Adrian_ I thought shaking my head I slipped the dress on and put on the heels. I walked out and spun around for Lissa. "You look hot!" she said and laughed grabbing something. I looked at her as she came towards me with a tiara in her hands "Every royal princess at the ball has to wear their family tiara and this is yours" she said placing it on my head. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

"I don't even look like myself" I mumbled smiling. "Ok curled or straightened?" I asked her putting on her make-up.

"Curled" I heard her mumble. I smiled as I finished. I picked her up and hit her butt pushing her towards her closet. When she walked out I gasped. "OMG, Lissa, you look awesome!"

"Thanks, now come on we can go check to see if the boys are done"

* * *

**APOV**

I was getting dressed thinking about my Little Dhampir, does she love me like I love her? I sighed and left my tie hanging around my neck I was too lazy to tie it and I knew Rose would tie it for me. I walked to Christian's room and knocked on the door "You ready yet dude?" I shouted at him I swear he takes longer that a girl.

"Yeah come in!" I heard him shout. I walked in to see him done put leaving his tie hanging to have Lissa tie it for him.

"Come on let's go get our women" I said and heard him snort."What?"

"When Rose hears you claiming that she's yours, she'll think that you mean property" he said chuckling. We walked out to where we were supposed to meet the girls. We heard giggling from the stairs. We saw the girls and wow did they look good. I walked up to Rose and she laughed at me.

"What?" I asked her pulling her to me.

"You tie" she said pulling away to tie it.

"What I was too lazy and I knew that you would tie it for me" I said as she rolled her eyes. I fixed her tiara. "It was crooked" I mumbled laughing

"Are we going or not?" I heard Lissa say to us her hand in Christian's

"Yeah we are I just want to get this over with" Rose mumbled.

"Awe Rosie Posie not excited" we heard a voice said, we all turned to see Mason and Eddie walking down the stairs.

"Yes I am not excited at all, I just want to get it over with" Rose mumbled taking my hand. All of us walked to the door. We had to be announced. "Do we have to be announced?" Rose asked me.

I nodded "Yeah some old tradition" I mumbled and Rose groaned. They were announcing us now all of us.

**ANNOUNCING ADRIAN IVSHKOV, ROSEMARIE OZERA, VASILISA DRAGOMIR, CHRISTIAN OZERA, EDDIE CASTILE, AND MASON ASHFORD**

I took Rose's hand walking through the doors and down the stairs, both of us smiling like we were enjoying this, well I was because I was with Rose but I knew Rose hated formal events. I held her closer to me as we walked down the stairs followed by Lissa and Christian, and Eddie and Mason following us like shadows. When we got down we took some pictures with each other, Rose and me, Lissa and me, Christian and me, Eddie and Mason with me, and Rose with Lissa, Rose and Christian, Rose with Eddie and Mason and ect… After everyone was done with pictures we went to our table. Rose grabbed some champagne to drink and I grabbed some too.

"So Rose would you like to dance?" I asked her

"Sure Adrian I would love to" We danced to the song (I've Had) The Time of My Life

I sang into her ear and was surprised when I heard her sing the parts the girl sang in my ear, we were both dancing and singing. Everyone was watching us because we were dancing like they danced in _**Dirty Dancing.**_ After we finished everyone clapped and, my Aunt spook into the microphone. "Everyone I have an announcement to make" Everyone turned to the stage watching her. "Today I will be telling you all who I have chosen to be king and queen once I die" she said as everyone gasped. Listening we all went back to our seats so everyone could see and hear. "The two people I chose are—"she said but never finished because a crash came from the wall. _**Strigoi **_I though scared. "Protect the Moroi!" the Guardians yelled.

"Leave me and my brother here we can help!" I shouted at them. They looked at us but nodded trying to get everyone safe.

"ROSE! CHRISTIAN!" I heard Adrian and Lissa shout as they were pushed out.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" I shouted back and turned to my brother. "Ready?" I asked he nodded to be and I heard my named called.

"Rose!" I turned to see Dimitri "Take this" he said throwing me a stake with a leather holder so I wouldn't hurt myself holding it. I nodded slowly "You'll know what to do I know you're ready Rose!" he shouted to me and went to help the guardians. Three Strigoi surrounded us. I put my stake away and took Christian's hand.

"You sure?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I know I'm ready to try" I said and concentrated and suddenly a Strigoi burst into flames. Christian was looking at another Strigoi so I knew I did it. Christian and I found out that I would control all the elements but right now I had to be in contact with the element user to use it for now. I was separated from Christian and I was scared. I came in contact with a Strigoi and staked him in the heart _I did it!_ I thought proud and right when I was happy for myself I turned and saw another Strigoi. I panicked and quickly staked him. I was so happy I just killed two Strigoi by myself! I smiled and turned to see everyone fighting. Then all of a sudden I felt…

* * *

**Mwhahahahahahah Cliff Hanger! Lol don't worry I will update soon I already have it played out thanks to DamselCausingDistress! Well peace out people I'm tired and have stupid school tomorrow! BYE! ~Kristina**


	9. Chapter 7 New Friends & Abe Mazur!

**Hola Everyone! Here is the update I might update faster because I know where this story is going well I mean like how to get the new characters in so here it is! Oh and Adrianna is bonded to Kristina not Rose SORRY!

* * *

**

I smiled and turned to see everyone fighting. Then all of a sudden I felt something came in contact with my head. _Shit_ I thought passing out. Before my eyes closed I saw a Strigoi standing over me with a smirk on his face. Then darkness surrounded me. I felt myself being pulled away from all the noise and fighting. "ROSE!" I heard several voices shout. I slowly came back, I blinked a few times to see myself in a basement with a few other people and another person who looked like my brother.

"Christian?" I whispered/asked.

"Rose?" I heard several voices answer

"Mason, Eddie, Christian, MIA!" I asked looking around

"Yeah we're here" I heard them mumble

"Where is hear?" I asked looking around

"Spokane" Mason whispered.

I felt handcuffs around my wrist they were plastic, "Idiots" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"What?" they all asked.

"They put us in plastic handcuffs" I stated and everyone but Christian looked at me with a –so what—look. "Christian and I can melt them" I said and heard 'ohs' everywhere. "Christian get your scrawny ass over here" I said scooting closer to him. We connected hands and started to burn the cuffs off. After we got them off Christian melted off everyone else. I looked at my wrist and there were burnt marks. "Come on let's go before they come back" I whispered opening the door with some magic. We heard some noises in the next room. "Christian help me open the door" I whispered.

"Ok ready?" he asked and in 3….2….1 we had the door opened and saw about 4 people in the room. We quickly melted their cuffs and picked them up.

"What are you names?" I asked the girl with the dark brown hair and red highlights.

"Umm well I'm Kristina Mazur/Hathaway, this is Viktoria Belikov" she said pointing to the girl with golden brown hair, WAIT did she say Belikov?

"Are you related to Dimitri Belikov?" I asked her turning to her.

"Yeah what's it too you, do you know where he is?" she asked me. Dang this girl had an attitude like me great…

"Yeah he's my mentor" I said and looked back to Kristina "And the rest of them?" I asked

"Well that is Hope Ozera and Ally Cooper/ Ivashkov/ Dragomir" she said pointing to the other too you could tell the difference right away.

"Hope?" I asked looking at her and wait again did she say Dragomir and Ivashkov?

"Hey Rose, Christian" Hope said walking to us. Christian and I ran and hugged her.

"OMS are you ok?" I asked checking on her looking around her body.

""Yeah I'm fine except the burnt marks Christian made on my wrist and what's OMS?" she asked me quietly

"Oh OMS means Oh My Strigoi, it was all I could think of" I said and smiled adding "We better get out of here" I said and they all nodded. We all ran out the door and noticed it was day time out. Great it's just going to make us more tired. We ran trying to find the way back to school. We found a restaurant going in I called Adrian…

* * *

**Adrian POV**

Please let Rose be ok I thought working with Lissa on spirit. We heard the door open and found a girl who looked a lot like me.

"Adrianna," I asked thinking it was her.

"Oh hey Adrian what are you doing here last time I saw you, you were what 19 now you're like what 50?" she asked me laughing

"21 and I'm here to learn about Spirit because your awesome cousin here is a Spirit user"

"OMG you're a Spirit user too!" she asked excited.

"Yeah… wait you're a Spirit user?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Can you show me what you can do to prove that you are a Spirit user?" I asked. She nodded stepping back and made a fire ball show up. "So you're a fire user?" I asked, she shook her head

"No I can use all 4 elements plus Spirit but it take out a lot of energy but I can also heal" she said and took the plant in front of my and made it into a mini tree.

"Wow you are a Spirit user but what are you doing here?"

"Well mom and dad sent me here with my best friend I was just looking for her do you know where she is?"

"Um who is she?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh Kristina Mazur/Hathaway" she said I looked at her she was best friends with Abe Mazur's daughter?

"Ms. Ivashkov?" we heard a voice ask, it was Dimitri. We all turned and looked at him. "Ms. Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov" he said to us and turned back to Adrianna.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov, did you find her?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Umm no Miss, we have just been informed that she was kidnapped with a few other students" Dimitri said to us and added "If any of you get information please tell us" he said turning to leave but I stopped him.

"Belikov, who else was kidnapped," I asked looking at him with hope.

"Rose Ozera, Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, and Mia Rinaldi just to name a few" he said and turned and left the library. My heart broke Rose was kidnapped. I sighed and hugged Adrianna and Lissa, because they were well crying like crazy. My phone started to ring and I looked at the ID and it was Rose. I told Adrianna and Lissa to be quiet. "ROSE?" I shouted/asked into the phone.

"God Adrian can you please keep it down I just broke out of the Strigoi place and don't need my ears to be broken" I heard her say and smiled

"Rose, where are you?" I asked in my normal voice

"Well umm we're at umm Arby's in Spokane" she said and I heard the smile in her voice.

"Ok well I'm going to tell Belikov to go pick you up and I will see you soon" I said in a rush and almost hung up when I heard her voice.

"Tell Dimitri to get a big car because we have a few umm hitchhikers" she said and I thought _hitchhikers?_

"Ok, Rosie, I will see you soon" I said and smiled

"Ok, Adrian, I love you" I heard her say into the phone. I smiled

"I love you too, Rosie" I said hanging up. "Come on we have to go get Belikov!" I shouted opening the door.

"What is it, Adrian?" Lissa asked me.

"Rose just called and they got out and are at an Arby's so I have to tell Belikov so he can go pick them up."

"Did she find Kristina?" Adrianna said hopefully

"They said they had hitchhikers so maybe" I said and smiled running into Belikov.

"What is it Ivashkov?" he asked looking annoyed

"I know where Rose and all of them are!" I shouted

"Where are they!" he asked pulling me close by my shirt collar

"They are at an Arby's in Spokane, they escaped" I said looking him straight in the eyes. He set me down getting his phone barking orders o everyone. Before you could say the word 'Strigoi' they were gone driving towards Spokane. "Come on well wait by the front gates" I said walking towards the front gates waiting. They followed my eagerly. We got to the front gates and waited…

* * *

**Rose's POV**

After I called Adrian, Christian and I talked to Hope and all the people. I talked to Kristina amazed that she was related to Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. I turned to Ally and asked her how she's a Cooper/Dragomir/Ivashkov

"Oh well Danielle Ivashkov and Erik Dragomir had an affair and Danielle was pregnant with me but she gave me away to a family friend so that's basically how I got Cooper and Ivashkov, and Dragomir as my name last names but I only use Cooper so people don't you know treat me different"

I nodded "Yeah I feel that way sometimes, people treat me and my brother different because our parents turned Strigoi by choice" I whispered. She nodded to me and I heard a car coming. "Everyone a car is coming get up!" I shouted as everyone got up. We all got up waving our hands. A black SUV stopped in front of us and Dimitri came out.

"Dimitri!" I shouted running to him.

"Rose I'm happy you're safe!" he said and hugged me

"Dimika," I heard Viktoria ask

"Vika?" he asked looking at her

"Dimika!" she shouted running to him. Dimitri caught her hugging her tight

"What are you going here?"

"Mama sent me here to learn at this school and too see you"

"Oh ok well all of you let's go everyone is worried about you guys" Dimitri said pushing us into the car

"Ok ok comrades don't get your panties in a bunch we're going, besides we want to get back to school and eat and sleep" I mumbled getting in leaning my head against Christian's shoulder. He put his arm around me letting me sleep. I felt someone moving me whispering in my ear

"Come on Rose wake up were almost home" Christian whispered in my ear. I nodded waking up. I looked out the window and saw the gates of the school come up. We finally got to school and some people opened the door for me. I walked out to see Adrian with his arms around another girl.

"Adrian, who's that?" I asked him looking at him

"Oh Rose this is my cousin Adrianna"

"Oh nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Rose" she said and hugged me "Thanks for making my cousin happy" she whispered in my ear

"You're welcome" I whispered as she pulled away and ran towards Kristina

"Kristina!" she shouted and tackled her.

"Hey Anna I missed you—"she said but was cut off

"Do you know how worried we were about you, Kristina?" I heard someone shout and turned to see no one other than Abe Mazur…

* * *

**Sorry I had to cut it off here, it's about 11pm here so yeah bye! I will update soon! ~Kristina**


	10. Chapter 8 Last of the new kids!

**Hola, Ni Hao! So I was reading through some stuff and decided to write since I haven't written in a while. Because well I had writers block! And I am trying to fix that!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- SAY IT!**

**Rose- NEVER!**

**Me-You will or I will take Adrian away from you**

**Rose- *shrugs* Ill just find him sooner or later**

**Me-Okay then I will take Lissa**

**Rose-NOOO Ok Ok fine I will say it**

**ME-Good!**

**Rose- Kristina Rose Ivashkov does not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does and she does not own Worldwide or any other songs used in this chapter**

**OK BACK TO THE STORY, ENOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

Abe Mazur was standing right there with his wife Janine Hathaway. Those two are like legends Abe Mazur is the most respected/scariest Moroi ever and Janine Hathaway is the most respected/scariest Dhampir ever.

"Oh hi Dad, Mom" Kristina said waving

"You are in so much trouble miss!" Abe yelled dragging Kristina away Adrianna quickly followed here.

The announcements came on. "All students please report to the gym for an assembly" said. We all groaned and started walking to the gym. Adrian took my hand and fell into step with me. Lissa and Christian were right behind us. We found seats as close as we could get. We waited for Kirov to come up and say why we were here.

"Hello everyone we are here today to introduce all the new students here at St. Vladimir's!" Kirov said and walked off of the stage as a girl came up to stage. She had dark brown hair with piercing green eyes, you could say that she looked a little like Adriana Lima. I looked around to see everyone was staring at her.

"Sup I'm Simara Badica and I'm 17 and I specialize in all the elements" she said walking off stage. Another girl walked up on the stage she has black hair and blue eyes, she looks a lot like Christian and me.

"Hey I'm Krisie Spirit and I'm a 17 year old Dhampir" she said walking off stage. I swear she looks like she could be Christian's twin but she's a Dhampir. Another person walked it was a dude.

"Hey everyone I'm Lucien Ivashkov, I'm 17 years old and I'm a fire user" he said and walked off stage. He had jet black hair with bright green eyes.

"Do you know him?" I asked Adrian

"Of course, he's my younger brother" Adrian said and smiled at me.

"You have a younger brother and never told me!" I said and sighed turning back to the stage. A girl was walking onto the stage, she looked like a Dhampir and the younger version of Jana Kramer"

"Hello I'm Ariya Hathaway-Mazur and I'm 17 years old and I am related to Kristina Hathaway-Mazur and I am bonded to Simara Badica" she said and walked off the stage and stood next to Simara.

"She is going to be a great guardian one day" Adrian whispered into my ear. I nodded and stood up with everyone. I looked and saw Adrianna with Kristina talking to Ariya. Wow we have two Hathaway-Mazur's here at this school.

"So what do you want to do love?" Adrian asked taking my hand

"Hm let's go hang out with everyone" I said walking to Adrianna "Hey do you mind if we hang out with you guys?" I asked her

"Oh yeah no problem, Ariya this is Rose Ozera she's dating my brother Adrian" she said and smiled.

"Oh hi it's great to meet you; you're like a legend at my old school"

"Wow really, your parents are legends do you mind showing me some moves?" I asked them walking to the gym.

"We would love too!" they said at the same time. I laughed and walked besides Adrian and Adrianna.

"So why do you guys have basically the same name?" I asked Adrian and Adrianna

"Well our parents kind of like the name Adrian and wanted to make a girl version of it when I was born so ya that's why" Adrianna said and smiled. We got to the gym and I got onto the mat with Kristina sparring with me.

"Ready" Ariya said. We both nodded "Go!" she shouted and stepped back. Kristina circled me and waited for me to attack. I pounded at her but she dodged it quickly.

"Dang your fast" I muttered as she tried to punch me in the face. I dodged and stuck my foot out spinning in a circle so she lost her footing. She fell and I tried to pin her but she rolled out and jumped on my back. We continued doing this as Adrian and Adrianna watched.

"Go Rose/Kristina!" they shouted at the same time. I looked over and saw that we had a crowd everyone was there watching. All the new kids and all of my friends.

"GO ROSE!" The people who knew me shouted.

"GO KRISTINA!" The people who knew Kristina from her old school shouted. When we finished Kristina beat me.

"Wow you beat me" I said and smiles shaking her hand Adrian and Adrianna ran up to us and smiled hugging us. I yawned

"Aww Rosie tired?" Adrian asked and smiled I nodded and smiled laughing. "Well I'm going to go put Rose to bed I'll see you all tomorrow" he said and took my hand and walked to his room. I was too tired to say anything. He set me into his bed tucking me in. "I'll be back I'm going to go take a shower" he mumbled and kissed my forehead.

"I don't care" I mumbled closing my eyes turning on the music on my phone. Worldwide by Big Time Rush was playing. I listened to the lyrics~  
_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah**_

_**Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice**_

Adrian's voice calms me down whenever I am freaking out

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**_

He tucked me in tonight and mostly every time I'm here __

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart**_

Adrian says that I am the only girl for him and that no girl will take is heart but me.__

_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong**_

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine**_

I always think about him and how I'm always his no matter where we are. He says I'm always on his mind, good because he's always on my mind.__

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
**_Adrian came out and started to sing to me the last lyrics to the song_**  
"Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart"**_

"I love you Rose" he whispered and got into bed.

"I love you too" I whispered moving closer into him. I fell into a peaceful sleep with Adrian's arms around me. The alarm rang I groaned turning it on. I got a call and saw it was Lissa. "Hey Lissa what's up"

"Oh Rose thank god I just got a call and well it's kind of weird" she said sounding worried.

"Ok Lissa where are you, I'll be there after I get ready" I said getting up.

"I'm in my room and hurry!" Lissa shouted and hung up. I looked at Adrian and didn't want to wake him up so I left a note for him.

_Dear Adrian,_

_ I am with Lissa right now helping her if you need me just ring me on my cell!_

_ Love,_

_ Rosie_

I set it on the bedside and kissed him quickly I ran to my room and took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I got dressed and looked outside it was about April so I got dressed in shorts and a red tank top and vest. (Pic on Profile). I walked out after grabbing my phone and bag I walked to Lissa's room and knocked.

"COME IN!" she shouted. I walked in and saw the mess she had. I sat her at her vanity fixing her hair.

"So what did you need?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Listen to this" she said tossing me her phone. I listened to it.

"_Hello if this is Vasilisa Dragomir I wanted to tell you that I um wanted to inform you that you will be getting a new roommate that you might know" the voice said and hung up._

"Maybe they said you know her because well you knew her when you were little?" I suggested.

"Ya maybe let's go meet her" Lissa said and got up. I nodded and followed her quickly. We saw a car come up and Guardian Belikov opened the door for her. A girl stepped out she long blond hair and bright jade green eyes exactly like Lissa's appearance. She stepped out and smiled at us.

"Hello I'm Alisa Badica-"she paused and looked at Dimitri he nodded "Dragomir" she finished. We gasped.

"DRAGOMIR!" we shouted our eyes wide. She nodded and stepped back so she was closer to Dimitri.

"Your Lissa's sister!" I asked her my eyes widening. I felt two more people come out. I turned and saw Christian and Adrian come out. Christian hugged me and kissed Lissa on the cheek and Adrian hugged Lissa and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him and Christian.

"Yes I am but why don't we go somewhere else so I can explain" she said quietly. We nodded and started to walk to a private place we found a few years ago. "Ok can you guys introduce yourselves first?" she asked us sitting down with Dimitri sitting next to her.

"Ok I'm Vasilisa Dragomir A.K.A Lissa and this is my bond mate/best friend Rosemarie Ozera and her brother/ my boyfriend Christian Ozera and finally Adrian Ivashkov Rose's boyfriend" Lissa said and smiled at her. "Ok your turn" she said and smiled at her.

"Ok well you know that my name is Alisa Badica-Dragomir, it is Badica because our mother gave me away to a Badica family for a reason still unknown to me and everyone else" she said and Lissa nodded.

"Oh ok I think I get why you're here now, because you are a Dragomir and wanted to meet me?" Lissa asked and Alisa nodded.

"Can I ask one question?" I asked looking at her and held Adrian's hand.

"Yeah go ahead Rose" she said and smiled a million dollar smile at me.

"What is with you and Guardian Belikov you two seem really close" I said and stared at her.

"Well I knew Guardian Belikov from my old school, I went to school in Russia and he was my old mentor I guess ,and boyfriend, we kind of fell in love in the process of training" she said and smiled at Belikov.

"Wait you trained? Why?" I asked

"Oh I was training because my parents wanted me to learn to protect myself"

"I get it now, you could have told me you had a girlfriend Comrade then I wouldn't have made jokes about you and how you were in love with your books" I said and laughed

"Well Roza I couldn't have told you I was having a relationship with one of my old students" Dimitri said and smiled holding Alisa close.

"Oh well I'm happy for you guys" I said and smiled. My stomach growled and I blushed laughing. Everyone laughed and said…

"Time for breakfast!" they all shouted. Adrian took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Come on lovely it's time for you to eat" he whispered and walked with me. I sat down at the table and Lissa sat next to me and Alisa across from us. Adrian and Christian were getting our food and Guardian Belikov was getting Alisa's food. "Here you go Rose" Adrian said setting my plate in front of me he sat next to me. Christian set Lissa's food down and sat across from her and Dimitri set Alisa's food down sitting down. After we finished the bell rang and announcements came on.

"Rose Ozera, Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Alisa Badica-Dragomir please report to the office at this instant!" Kirova shouted through the speakers. We all groaned and walked to the office.

* * *

**THAT'S IT REVIEW PLEASE, I WILL WRITE FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 9 Fight!

**Ni Hao everyone! I am updating right now! I am getting better at this writing thing! Well updating at least! I hope you like it I got help from my Beta for the idea AlisaDragomir-MoroiPrincess.

* * *

**

We all walked to the office silently. We walked in and the secretary pointed us towards the office.

"Oh hello guys please sit down" Kirova said. We all sat down quickly but Dimitri stood in the shadows like a true guardian. "You might be wondering why I called you down here, and no Rose it isn't about you, you didn't do anything bad yet" she said before I could ask her. "Oh and Alisa you are here because we still need to give you your dorm number and your schedule"

"Ok so are you going to tell us why we're here?" I asked her standing up but then sitting down again.

"Oh yes because all of you, Rosemarie, Christian, Vasilisa, Lord Ivashkov you are all going on vacation with the new students to get to know them better"

"Where are we going?" We all asked at the same time. Kirova smiled at us. Wow that's a first.

"Wherever you want to go, anywhere just remember to inform the new kids."

"Can I use the PDA system?" I asked standing up.

"Yes of course Rosemarie" she said getting up and adding "Oh and Guardian Belikov and Lady Ozera are going to accompany you on your trip oh and also Abe Mazur and Guardian Hathaway"

"Oh ok" Lissa said and smiled holding Christian's hand. Everyone watched me as I walked to the PDA system.

"OK LISTEN UP NEW KIDS THIS IS ROSE OZERA REPORT TO THE ADITORIUM NOW PEACE OUT!" I shouted and turned it off. "Ok first where are we going?"

"RUSSIA" Lissa shouted and smiled.

"Ok then, since we can go to two places"

"ROMANIA" shouted Adrian. I gave him a funny look and shook my head.

"Ok let's go tell the new people" I said as they gave Alisa her dorm number and schedule. We walked in and it was like a mob. I walked up the stage and got a microphone. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I shouted and everyone sat down. "Ok now that your listening I wanted to tell you all to pack up your stuff and meet up in the front lawn in 3 hours we're going on a little trip to two surprise places you will find out when we get on the plane now GO!" I shouted and they all ran out to pack up. After three hours everyone was ready and packed. We got onto the plane.

"So where are we going." Ariya asked

"Oh that" I said as if it was nothing. "Just Russia" I said and smiled. They all freaked out. We finally got to Russia and some of us, Me, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Alisa were staying at Belikova's. While the new kids were staying in a hotel with Abe and Janine Hathaway and would come for breakfast and stuff. We knocked on the door and Olena answered Dimitri's mom.

"Dimika!" she shouted and hugged him. "Alisa!" she said and smiled hugging Alisa close. "Vika Alisa is here" she shouted letting us in. We walked in looking around. Vika ran down the stairs and tackled Alisa.

"We are going to a hotel nearby ok" Abe and Janine said and looked at us. We nodded and waved bye. "We'll be back after we check in"

"Oh Tasha, hello" she said and hugged her.

"We should have a party later to welcome everyone to Russia" Tasha suggested. We nodded and got unpacked Vika shared her room with Alisa and Lissa and I shared a room and sadly Dimitri and Adrian had to share rooms but with different beds duh. After with unpacked everyone came over and we went out for dinner. After we go back we all went to sleep tomorrow we would have a party to welcome the new kids. I woke up to Lissa shaking me awake.

"Come on Rose wake up we have to get ready for the party" she said shaking me awake I nodded and went to go take a shower. I came out in sweats and a tank top and Lissa smiled and we walked down for breakfast. Alisa and Tasha were sitting there calling people to invite them. I saw Adrian and kissed his cheek and sat down. Olena gave us some breakfast and we ate it. After sightseeing with everyone we came back and started to get ready. Lissa curled my hair in princess curls and I went to look for a dress. (pic on profile). I straightened Lissa's hair and gave her a dress. (Pic on Profile). We were going to a hotel for the party. Adrian's car came up and we all got into the car and went to pick up everyone at the hotel and then we drove to a different hotel a really nice hotel. (Pic on Profile!). After we got there the party began and Alisa went to hang out with her friends and all of us went to party and dance. I looked over and saw Alisa with Dimitri dancing. I was laughing my head off.

"What?" Christian asked me. I pointed to Alisa and Dimitri dancing. We all started laughing because we knew that I've tried to get Dimitri to dance but it was a fail when I tried pulling him once but I ended up on my butt.

"DIMIKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tasha yelled running over.

Alisa and Dimitri whipped around. Alisa looked scared to hell. She was clutching him so hard. She was not going to let go any time soon. Dimitri had a protective glare on his face. He hadhis arms protectively around Alisa. His muscles were bulging out of his arms. I saw their stance it looked like Jacob and Bella on the cover of New Moon. Tasha was pissed. If looks could kill Lissa would be the only Dragomir left..._again_. Adrian gasped and I looked more closely Tasha was walking towards Alisa. I looked at Lissa. She looked like she wanted to defend Alisa. Well of course she would Alisa was her sister. Lissa would never want anything to happen to her. Last Dragomir or not but we knew she couldn't because well I would stop her she is my best friend and I had to protect her and I knew Dimitri could protect Alisa. I looked over and saw Kristina and Adrianna and all the new kids watching scared. They have never seen anything like this before. Two people fighting because of love. Well welcome to St. Vladimir the place where Moroi fight over guys. Especially Tasha she fights everyone for guys.

"Dimika! You are mine! I thought we already discussed this when it came to Rosemarie. You are mine!" Tasha shouted to Dimitri walking over to them.

Alisa looked at me with fear and confusion. I shook my head and gave her a look saying –_I'll explain it to you later_-. Alisa turned back to Tasha still in Dimitri's embrace. Dimitri spoke calmly surprising everybody well except me I was kind of use to this because well I always tick him off and he always talks in a calm voice showing me that I should try and be calmer.

"Tasha I do not love you. I left to be your guardian for other problems. When I left I told you that I could not pretend to love you. I love Alisa and please try and except that." Dimitri tried to ask Tasha nicely but I had a feeling Tasha was not buying it. It gave it away because well she had a red face and looked like steam was coming out of her head. Not literally.

"Dimika you can't love her! You love me! No one else but me!" Tasha yelled then turned her glare on Alisa. "This is your entire fault you little man stealing bitch!"

Alisa was surprised at Tasha's words. Alisa looked at her and then started crying because of her words. Dimitri pulled her tighter against his chest. Security finally heard something and came running in. With one look at the weeping Dragomir Princess and the red faced Moroi they tried to sustain Tasha but she deflected them with a glowing ball of fire. They ducked and it went flying towards Alisa. Dimitri jumped in front of Alisa. The fire exploded onto Dimitri. Alisa screamed "DIMITRI" and started sobbing. Dimitri muttered a name that was Alyssia. It sounded Russian. It must be Alisa in Russian. Tasha was gone. Alisa was by her lovers' side. She laid her hands on him and closed her eyes. Dimitri's eyes fluttered open and...

* * *

**That's it I had to make it a cliff hanger because well Alisa said too since she wrote the Tasha fighting part but Review and I will have the next chapter up soon ~Kristina~**


End file.
